1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lens structure, and more particularly to a multi-barrel lens structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, digital camera mechanism has been widely used in various digital products such as digital camera, digital video recorder, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA). The digital camera mechanism comprises a lens structure and an image sensor. The lens structure focuses an image on the image sensor, which then converts an optical image signal into an electrical signal.
Conventional lens structure comprises a number of barrels which move relatively to each other. A straight forwarding barrel of the barrels has a groove, which defines an optical zooming path. Through the groove, the straight forwarding barrel may move in a straight line to zoom in and/or zoom out.
However, the guiding pin of the first barrel must remain being connected to the guiding groove of the second barrel to regulate the movement path of the first barrel. Since the guiding pin must remain being connected to the guiding groove, the guiding pin is thus restricted by the movement path of the first barrel, and the optical zooming path cannot be prolonged further.